I love you
by Code of Codex
Summary: I didn't realize my baby Kira got his Omni so this is meant for him I love the bugger so much, he was the sweetest unit and I adore him. So I somehow I made it sad ;-; Anyways Kira x Angel.


**Been listening to either "Just a dream"- Sam Tsui, "I bet you don't curse god"- Christina Grimmie and "River flows in you"- Yiruma**

* * *

Kira looked over to his summoner who hummed quietly next to him. "You seem happy." He smiled as the white-haired female looked over with her bright blue doe-like eyes that reminded him of the sky. "It's just another regular day for us-"

"It's not just any other regular day! It's the day and month you became my unit!" She chirped as she grabbed onto Kira's hand causing the pair to stop walking down the path, the male could only chuckle as he ruffled her head.

"You're such a child, Angel. I'm nothing special compared to Quaid, Sirius or anyone-"

"Doesn't matter if you're strong or not. You will always be someone that I cherish and love." She entwined her fingers with his before swinging them back and forth as they return walking side by side, a faint blush was on Kira's cheeks as he laughed. "What's so funny?"

The male shook his head and stayed silent as they continue walking, Angel's cheek puffed at the lack response but it faded into a smile as she leaned onto his side with her head resting on his arm as her eyes closed. Kira breathed in the air around him as he chuckles at how peaceful the area was around them, his electric blue eyes looking up at the sky admiring how beautiful the sky was.

He smiled as he raised his free arm up to the sky as if trying to reach for something, his eyes watching a lone bird flying among the sky before his arm fell back. Unaware of Angel's sad gaze before they disappeared behind a veil, she smiled as she laughed happily causing Kira to look down and smirk.

"Now why are you laughing?"

"I was thinking that Kira would fit a chicken's appearance."

Angel quickly let go of Kira's hand and ran down the path giggling happily as the male held annoyed smile before instantly running after the short female who screamed in fright at Kira closing in on her. She turned her head to face forward as she tried to run faster than her own unit that was closing up on her before he instantly scoops her up into his arms causing her to squeal as the male began to tickle her.

She screeched in laughter as her body struggled helplessly in his hold her hands smack Kira's shoulders and arms before the male stopped tickling her as she gasps out. Tears prickled her eyes as she looked up at him angrily but the anger melt away when he lean in as their lips molded together, she smiles in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull themselves together.

They separated as Kira quickly pecked her lips before leaning his forehead on her. "You're mean." She whispered quietly as Kira couldn't contain his laughter as he shook his head and unwrapped his arms from holding her.

He made sure to entwined their hands as they continue walking down the path. "Yet you love me." She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Of course I love you, who wouldn't love your funny face."

"Now I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Eh?! Kira! I was joking! I'm sorry! Come back!"

* * *

What's with that expression?" Kira blinked as he looked over to see kindred eyes. "The moment you both got back, you have been having that expression a lot." The older male crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall and narrowed his red eyes in concern.

"I don't know what you're talking about Avant." Electric blue eyes snapped to the ground not daring to stare at the fatherly man who huffed in annoyance.

The two were sitting outside Angel's cottage with their backs leaning against the wall. The two males were watching the sun was slowly setting, their eyes watching the clouds roll past without a care in the world. Avant soon closed his eyes as he breathed out a sigh causing the younger unit to look over curiously but he made no sound.

"I have just been thinking."

"About what exactly?"

"If I wasn't held by a contract."

Avant's eyebrow raised in confusion as he turned his head to Kira which made the male to look away and back to the setting sun. He could feel Avant's confusion gaze on him but he wasn't to bother as he quietly told him, "I love Angel, I really do but I wonder that if she had never summoned me. Maybe I could've of gotten stronger, you know? To be more powerful than what I was." Avant frowned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying that Angel is holding you back?" Kira's eyes widen, he quickly turned his head towards Avant and opened his mouth to deny what the older man had said but the look in his red eyes made him look away in shame.

Silent was greeted between the two as Kira closed his eyes and refuse to meet Avant's furious gaze, his fist clenched as he ready himself for a beating but all he got was a pat on his head. He lifts his head and stares at Avant with a surprised expression on his face, the red haired male set his hand back on his lap as he forced out a laugh.

"If you got your freedom would you be happy?"

"To become stronger? Yeah."

"Even if it means that you have given up on being with Angel?" Kira paused as his eyes were wide but he soon smiled bitterly, he looks down as he narrowed his eyes at a forget-me-not flower that was blooming near him.

"To become stronger, yes… I would give up on Angel to achieve that."

Avant slowly stood up and stretched which Kira quickly followed after, the two were walking back to the front of the door before stopping as Avant looked over. "I do hope you know what you really want." Kira nodded his head making Avant smile sadly as he opens the door allowing the younger male to enter before following after him.

* * *

"Hey, Kira?" Her voice whispered out in the dead of the night as the male turn around to stare at Angel who peeked out from her blanket, he smiled as he pulled the blanket down from her chin. She giggled as she grabbed Kira's hand and placed it near her lips as she kissed it. "I love you very much you know?"

He chuckled as he moved his hand away from her and wrap them around her waist bringing them closer. "I know, you tell me every day when you have the chance." He held her close as she snuggled up to the warmth he radiated, her arms wrapped around him tightly as she buried her face into his chest listening to the comforting sound of his heart beating against his chest.

"Alice is scared for us." Kira opens his eyes with question swirling inside of them while the love of his life refuses to meet his gaze. "She tells me that if your significant other doesn't tell you that you love them then it won't last." Angel looks up as she smiled up at him.

She leans in and kisses his lips before quickly separating as she cuddles up to him. "I don't believe her through, sure you may not say 'I love you' but it doesn't mean that you don't love me. I only say it because there will come a time that I won't be able to say it so I want to say this as much as I can even if it gets annoying."

"You're such a child."

"Kira you just had to ruin the moment!"

The male laughed as he kissed her nose. "You're so cute, I'm a lucky guy for having you aren't I?" She huffed annoyed as she turned around crossing her arms over her chest. "Aw come on don't be angry at me, I'm just teasing princess!" He whined childishly as he leans over and puffed his cheeks out.

Angel tried her best to look away but her cheeks became bright red as she let out a frustrated sigh before turning around and hugging him tightly. "You play so unfairly."

"Yet you love me!"

"Just go to sleep, Kira!"

"Fine, fine."

"...I love you."

"... I know..."

Hours went by quickly as Kira's breathing was slow and calm, Angel stared up at Kira's face with a sadden expression. She gently removed his arms from her waist as she sat up and face to the window where she could see the moon so clearly, something wet fell on her wrist where she placed her hand on her cheek where she felt tears rolling down.

Quickly and quietly she removes herself from her bed and into the bathroom as she closes it not without locking the door. Her body leans on the door as she let out a choked sob, her hands trying to wipe away the tears but they continue to flow like the rivers she passed on their walk. Sliding down the wooden door as she tries to calm herself from waking the man she so dearly loved by thinking to herself to be strong.

Minutes ticked by and hour passed when she finally calm down, she got off from the floor and waddle towards the mirror to stare at her puffy red eyes and cheeks. She slapped her cheeks and turned the sink on as she splashed her face with some cold water before quickly wiping it away with a towel.

"I'm happy… I'm fine… Even if it will hurt."

* * *

Power is what he truly wanted, finding love was something he never expected along the way. His hand ruffled his black and white locks as he heaved out a sigh, his eyes watching Avant, Zekt, Quaid and Angel running around in the fields trying to chase some birds from eating the crop.

"Why did she have to love you?" Kira turned his eyes to meet with purple eyes filled with grief and anger. "You don't love her."

"Alice, I do love her-"

"Then why? Why do you crave power and freedom when someone here who truly loves you is here!"

Kira frown as he watches the short black hair girl stare furiously at him. "Sometimes what you currently have is never enough." Alice clenched her fist as she tries to contain herself from crying. "I'm really happy that Angel loves me but… Love sometimes isn't enough for what I need."

Tears prickled her eyes but Alice refuse to cry, not in front of this man, not when the woman who helped her so much is near. "Your selfish desire will be your end." She muttered angrily as she stormed back into the cottage.

The male sighs as he turned his gaze back to seeing Angel waving him over, he smiled as he stood up and quickly walk towards her noticing the other still continuing chasing the birds that mock them. He stood in front of her with a questioning look but he only smiled as she hugged him tightly with a smile on her face with her eyes sparkling with adoration for him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Feeling great with you holding me like this." He chuckles as he was about to lean down for a kiss only to hear Avant and Quaid screaming at Zekt to stop, his eyes snapped to see the overgrown wolf running straight at them with its own eyes trained on the bird flying in front of it. "Are you kidding me?! Zekt stop!" The wolf didn't hear Kira at all leaving the male to scoop up Angel and quickly dashing to the side barely avoiding being trampled.

No sooner than later that Quaid the green-haired knight along with Avant the red haired knight went screaming after the wolf who continued to chase down the evil bird that chirped in their failure.

Kira shook his head as he gently placed Angel down who rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek which he grinned from that and swoop down too quickly to steal a kiss causing the woman he loves dearly to gasp in surprise. He moved back and kissed her cheek before running down after the other two males who continue to chase down the wolf, Angel only let out joyful laughter when she saw him ran to the others.

She turned her head to see Alice walking out with a tray of lemonade which she sent a grateful look to her, the dark haired female smiled at her but it was only filled with pity as the white haired female shook her head but she simply smiled.

"Thank you for looking out of me Alice but I'm fine. You're such a sweet friend, I don't deserve any of you."

"He doesn't deserve you, he's going to hurt you."

"What's love without pain in life?"

* * *

The group were running in panicked with bruises and wound marks on their body. "We have to keep moving." Quaid snapped when they quickly took shelter in the forest, Angel tightly held onto Kira's jacket as the group looked around when the forest suddenly was slowly being engulfed by the flames. "Move everyone!" Without a thought, the group quickly ran.

"Where are we going?!" Angel cried out as she watched frightfully at the burning trees around them.

"To a place where we can all be safe!" Alice answered her as she cut down the falling trees while keeping her eyes on Quaid who continue to run forward. He would glance back to make sure the entire group was following before pushing himself to keep going forward.

Avant's eyes widen as he swung his greatsword blocking a blade of a scythe from piercing him. "Ciara! You missed the big monkey!" A voice giggled as Alice swung her own scythe to stop the kunai from landing on the group.

"Look what you did Kikuri you fail to hit someone!" Ciara growled back as the group slow to a stop as they face the two females who looked at them with the cruel look. Zekt growled as he glances between the cliff and the offending females that struck at them.

A stand still between the 8 until footsteps could be heard approaching among the burning trees as their gaze turn to see a female with long dark purple hair that was tied in low pigtails, she had bow and arrows strap to her body along with adventuring equipment. Beside her was a male armed with a longsword and a pistol, her green eyes glare around before landing on what her companions have caught.

She smirked as Angel shrank back hiding behind Zekt. "You caught quite a catch, my friends!" Her voice was powerful and dark causing the group to stiffen. Her green eyes stare at each of them before taking notice of Angel's small form trying to hide from her gaze, the woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. "To think the weak still exist…" She muttered furiously.

"What do you want from us?" Avant growled out as the woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I want some new units to join me and why not take you guys? Unlike the girl here, I can make you stronger than you ever were before!" Kira's eyes widen only which Angel noticed as tears began to prickled her eyes. "But to do that, you need to kill your summoner."

Their eyes wide before they narrowed furiously at her. "You think we kill our summoner for power?!" Alice snapped as she held her scythe. "We rather die again then lay a hand on her."

Kira's glance at Angel, to his companions than to the woman. His hands trembled until his mind finally made up before anyone could process what happen, his sword was already drenched in blood as his blue eyes stare coldly at the body that fell from the cliff who reached out weakly for him.

"Angel!" Quaid screamed and before anyone could stop him, the green haired male suddenly jumped after the falling girl soon it followed by Zekt, Avant, and Alice. Leaving Kira to watch what was once his former companions jump after the woman that he loved fell into the depth of the forest below.

"Didn't know you had it in ya to do that!" The woman laughed happily as she placed a hand on her hips and winked at Kira. "With someone like you in my team, we'll become the strongest group! The name's Kaitlyn but everyone calls me Kate, welcome to the team!"

* * *

You killed her."

"What's it to you?"

Kira was staring at the male who stares emotionlessly at him. "Why?" Kira only tilted his head as he ignores the aching feeling in his heart. "The way she looked at you… It was filled with love… So much love."

"It was for power, what else would it be?"

The male was taken back at how the younger male was crying in front of him. Kira instantly looked around making sure that Kate, Ciara or Kikuri were not around as he turned his gaze to the crying boy who tried to stop the tears. "H-How could you say that? How could you calmly kill someone who trusted you so much!"

He heaved out a sigh as he stared annoyed. "It was for the sake of power, I just want to be powerful-"

"For the cost of a life?! What will you do if you achieve power?! You won't be able to go back to the person because you killed her!"

"Can you get off-"

"Kira, Julius. Hurry up, Kate's setting up camp and you two haven't shown your face." Ciara called out as her red eyes coldly stare at the two males before turning away and walking back to where the camp will be set up.

Julius sniffled as he glared angrily at Kira. "How can someone's love not be enough…" He stormed after Ciara leaving Kira alone.

The male turned his gaze to the path that led to the cliff, his heart ached as he felt his body trembled but he shook his head. "This was for power… She was only holding me back." He muttered as he quickly walks after Julius fading form. "I don't need her anymore… I don't…"

* * *

Years had passed and Kira got what he wanted, power. He became stronger than he originally was, with his black wings stretching wide as he let out a yawn, he could hear Kate and Kikuri talking amongst themselves in hush whispers but he ignored it. He ignored everything around him with his haunting past coming after him, he closed his eyes as he tried to think of something else but the memory of seeing the woman he killed.

Standing right in front of him with a loving smile made his empty heartache. His hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair as he tried to forget everything but the moment he got his powers, everything starts raining down on him. Regrets were piling on his shoulders as every thought were soon flooded with her, her face, her hair, her voice and her 'I love you's, they were suffocating him.

He tried to breathe but yet it felt like he was being drowned by his hidden emotions that raged on like a storm. Kira felt himself falling as he recounted the days he would dream of her before waking up in tears, as he muttered to himself that it was to become stronger but yet it only made him cry in anguish as he tries to hold himself from remembering.

"Kira?" He snapped his head up to meet Kate's green eyes which only made him burned with anger but he bit the inside of his cheek when the woman sat beside him. "We been a group for 3-5 years and I want to tell you…" Has it been that long for him when he stained his blade in the blood of the woman that he loved? "I like you."

The male froze as he stared at Kate before looking away, he remembers the exact thing Angel did. She told him with the sweet smile that she did not like him but love him and it only made him bitter from the memory. "I don't." He replied short and quick as he stood up and walked away from the vile woman that took part of his grief and anguish.

Kira sat himself bit far from the group camp site as he thought over at how foolish he was, he had everything that any man would want. A home, companions and last of all. Angel, his world, his everything, the only one that could make him do idiotic things was gone because he was selfish because he was greedy and he paid the price for it.

He counts the time of how many 'I love you's she had said to him as he bitterly laughed at himself for never telling it to her and he would never get the chance to do it because he killed her, he killed her for his own goals and he despises himself for it. If he could turn back time, he would hold her and kiss her, tell her that he loves her, protect her and never let anything hurt her. If only he could.

"Kira…" His head snapped up to meet Julius and Ciara's gaze. "Kate went on a furious rampage and started yelling at us if we got to close."

The male snorted as he turns his eyes away. "Not my problem, it was never my problem." Julius looks down as Ciara huffed annoyed with his lack of care.

She slapped Kira over the head as the male glared furiously at her but only saw concern in her red eyes that made him look down. "Why are you so upset, you got what you wanted so why aren't you rejoicing?"

"Because I regret it."

Julius opened his mouth but the way Ciara looked at him made the younger male stay silent as he let the blonde haired woman handle the depressed man knowing that he would cause trouble and not fix the emotional turmoil that rage inside of him.

"What will you do if you could escape Kate?"

"Return what use to be my home."

"Knowing that you killed what's left you called home?"

"Of course."

Ciara closed her eyes as she heaved out a sigh. "When we are attacked, take Julius and leave," Julius and Kira turned to stare at Ciara in confusion but she continued. "Julius is just a kid who wants to bring justice to the evil, Kate is anything but that and I think it better if he leaves as well."

"What about you?"

"I just want to see how she'll react if someone abandons her, then I'll head back to my own home."

* * *

Surrounded by demons, Kira watched as Kate was ordering the others to fend them off but he turned his body away as he grabbed Julius and his wings spread ready to fly off. His action didn't go unnoticed by the woman herself as she turned and stare at him in bewilderment before realizing what he was doing.

"Kira what are you doing?! I order you to stay here with me and fight!" He looked at her and frown.

"I have no words for you."

In a flash Kira took off flying with Julius in tow, he soars to the sky and up into the clouds. The younger male flinched from the sudden height but he kept very still as he stares at the world around him before looking up to the cold man.

"What would you do to me?" Kira looks down as he was met Julius's blue eyes who peered up at him.

"I'm stuck with you so it's my responsibility to watch over you."

"Like a dad?"

"A what?! Do you want me to drop you?!"

Kira snapped as he loosens his grip on Julius's arms who began to panic and struggled to make both of them start bickering at each other as Kira try to maintain flight while not dropping the young man in his arms to the ground below. It probably took a good couple of hours before the two could finally settle down on land, Julius crying in joy at the sight of the ground.

As for Kira, he could feel his gut twist and his heart aches as he realizes how close he was to home, at how the path reminds him of their walk. He shook his head to clear his mind before dragging Julius up and walking ahead with the younger male quickly following after him.

Each step felt like knives stabbing into his chest when he stopped in front of a familiar cottage that looked if time had not touched it. He quickly speeds his pace as he stopped in front of the door of the place he called home, Julius followed closely behind as he stare confused at the older man but he didn't say anything when he saw Kira raise his trembling hands to the doorknob.

"She's-"

"Why are you hesitating?" Kira turned his head to stare at Julius who smiled at him. "This was your old home, so whoever lived here… I don't think they would mind if you visit to remember."

Kira swallows the lump in his throat and twists the knob of the door. "What are you two doing in front of my house?" Julius turned around and raised his hands up as he told the woman that they meant no harm while Kira froze, his hand clutching the doorknob tightly as he tries to calm the aching feeling in his heart. "I want to see both of your faces, can your friend please turn around?" Julius looked over with a panicked expression.

The man suddenly turned around his electric blue eyes staring fearfully at sky blue eyes that looked over with shock but then melt away into grief before tears began to fall from her face as she let out a wail before running straight to Kira who engulfed her into a hug.

"Angel… I thought you were dead…"

"I-I'm here… I-I'm here… They said you never come back."

"Yet I did… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being selfish." He whispers quietly as he held her tight, fearing that she was just a dream but it was real when her grip tighten on him as if she was afraid that he too was a dream.

"I love you… I love you so much Kira, please don't let it be a haunting dream."

"I know, I know and I love you… I love you so much, so please don't cry anymore. I'm here to stay for good."

* * *

 **Kill me as I finish writing this.**


End file.
